Border/Stevonnie
Bienvenida del perfil Oh, hola , veo que has venido a mi perfil, y si sigues aquí es porque me amas <3 okno, si vas más abajo podrás conocerme un poco más, ver mis amigos, algunos gustos musicales, mis enemigos,etc. espero que disfrutes tu estancia aquí c:, por cierto, si te gustaría ser mi amigo solo deja un mensaje en mi muro y a como te conozca bien seremos buenos amigos, me despido y espero te guste mi perfil, ya que este mes su temática es de Halloween, disfrutalo!!. Sobre mí Bueno, específicamente tengo 13 años, mi cumpleaños es el 19 de abril, soy mexicana, tengo 7 mejores amigos en la wiki ^^, AMODORO las gatogalletas (así es, las he probado, y estan bien zabrosongas ?) :v ), odio estar sola, AMO los perros, tengo 3 PASIONES en TODO el mundo, el béisbol<3⚾, dibujar<3�� y cantar<3����, soy emm... Bastante alta, si, espero en un futuro, ser respostera, o artista, quizás crear mi pr2opia serie (y tener una wikia igual xD) me gustá mucho Ariana Grande en especial su canción Focus , también me gustaría ser escritoria :D y supondre que eso es todo ^^ Mis mejores amigas(os):D * Fire Garnet (antes conocida como GarnetCrystalGem320) (Apodo: Fair): Cuando entre al chat por primera vez no tenia muchos amigos (claro como la mayoria xD) y pasando el tiempo tenia amigos pero no mejores, solo... Conocidos por así decir, mas tarde Garnet y yo empezamos a llevarnos bien, y despues mejor y ahora es mi mejor amiga :3. * Hatsune Miku1403 (Apodo: Miku): En un principio la verdad, no hablamos mucho, pero, ella es la mejor amiga de Garnet, después de saber eso dias después ella nos recomendo su historia Instituto Wikkiader la cual me encanto y por ello nos empezamos a llevar bien, y después mejor, y ahora también es mi mejor amiga :D. * Zafiro :3 (Apodo: Zafi) : Ella me cae DEMASIADO bien, es muy buena onda n.n * GPL94 (Apodo: Ge Pe Ele): Si bien, es mi hermano, pero, ¿porque mi hermano no sería mi mejor amigo? :D, si lees esto hermano, te adoro mucho, mi amigo, mi hermano❤ * Una Papa Aburrida (Apodo: Papita kwaii :v/ MI MEJOR AMIGO! >:v) : Si, una Papa es mi mejor amigo! (elmo2) pero es MI mejor amigo! >:v así que si te metes con Papa, te metes conmigo! >:v Además que hemos hecho a la adorable Paponnie 7u7 * Aguamarina Kawaii (Apodo: Agua/ Agua Kwaii): La mejor de todas las Aguas (elmo2) sin explicación ya que sería muy larga xD * Dani Dorito the galaxy (Apodo Dani/ Danitencia Doritencia Thencia Galatencia :v): Pues, antes eramos amigas normales :v pero empezamos a ir a su wiki (El blog de la dra majeswaran -o algo así :v-) y pues nos divertimos mucho xD, por eso nos hicimos buenas amigas. <2 * Sapphire U (Apodo: Wii U): Pues antes no eramos taan amigas :v pero una vez me quizó asesinar y eso bastó para estar aquí. :v <2 Ustedes 7 chicos, si estan leyendo esto, les prometo que puede que USTEDES sean mejores amigos que otros en la vida real <3 Mis amigos:D *Peridot la gema del planeta madre(Apodo: Peri la gema :v) : Solo hemos hablado una ves, pero juraría que fue de las mejores conversaciones de mi vida... *Mamoncho (Apodo: Mamoncencio (elmo2) ): La verdad no hablamos mucho, pero el me cae muy bien, no se si yo a el :c *Perla Azul X3 (Apodo: Perli x3): Ella es genial, muy buena onda, y normalmente entiende mi humor, lo cual es tan genial >3< * Connie's Autumn (Apodo: Meli) : La verdad, ella es algo... Seria, pero seguro dirás Ok, es seria no me caera bien ya que es muy seria ains :v pues no (idea) ella es tierna, amigable y dulce <3 * CutePeridoritoFan (Apodo: Kiut) : El es muy agradable :3, espero que si lees esto te des cuenta que eres MUY buena onda!:D * Deafix (Apodo: Dea), el es una persona, bastante graciosa, alegre y por lo que he notado, amable, si has leído mi fanfic podrás notar que Deafix apareció en el capitulo 8 :D * Wendigo Salvaje (Apodo: Wendi Salvaje :v/ Buendiego Domesticado :v) : El es muy, muy, muy buena onda conmigo y al igual que Deafix es muy, muy gracioso :3 * Etheral Rose (Apodo: Eth o Nieves) : Eres muy buena onda, me caes súper bien :3. * Elismosh (Apodo: Eli) : Ella es muy buena onda, amable y buena persona, espero que si estas leyendo esto sepas que eres una chica muy buena onda n.n * Mario Guevara (Apodo: Mario Bros) : El es muy buena onda y me recuerda a mi querida infancia, Mario Bros <3 * GTUv: (Apodo: Don GTU) : Un gran amigo, ¡Pasa ZELD-... Es decir... ¡No lo molestes porque te ira mal! >:v, por cierto su negocio de los tacos es ku * ElNobDeTfm(Apodo: Nuv/Nuvencio): El mejor diseñador del world (elmo2), pobre Bot :'v. * Water Pearl (Apodo: Lili/Watero Perola): Una chica agradable, sencilla y tierna, además de que me ayudo mucho con mi perfil <3, gracias Perlita de Agua <4 * MarcelinePeridorito002(Apodo: Marcy/Marcia Dorotea): Una gran mod, siento que algún día llegará muy lejos, ¡sigue adelante Marcy <4 '-Si me ha faltado alguna amistad, favor de decírmelo en el muro y con gusto te agregaré. n.n-' Mis enemigos... '''* Yukimenoko Marionette: Una muy larga historia, pero les dire un poco. Todo empezó con mi amiga Nayeli del Cuarzo, le dije que ella me pidió mi firma y ella pensó que trataba de hacer quedar mal a Naye y le trate de aclarar que NO. (Yukimenoko era mi hija y Naye es su hermana ella creía que la trataba de hacer quedar mal a Naye para quedarme solo con ella oe2) Pero ella solo quería bardo :v (??) así que me amenazó, que se vengaría cuestele lo que le cueste y me agarraría desprevenida, cuando nadie pudiese ayudarme, asi que le dije a un Mod. Familiares :3 * Hatsune Miku1403: Sobrina. * Génesis Lázaro Gonzáles:3: Sobrina * GPL94: Hermano. * Fire Garnet: Hermana. * Connie's Autumn: Hermana. * Peridot la gema del planeta madre: Hermana adoptada. * Una Papa Aburrida: Pareja parejistica :'D <3. Series favoritas>3< Y el primer puesto es para *redoble de tambores* Primer puesto: !Steven Universe, obviamente :v<3! Segundo puesto: We Bare Bears Tercer puesto: Gravity Falls Cuarto puesto: Miraculous: Las aventuras de Ladybug. Quinto puesto: Regular Show Sexto puesto: Galaxia Wander. Séptimo puesto: Over the garden wall. Mis personajes favoritos. (Mis personajes favoritos estan acomodados del que mas me gusta al que menos me gusta) Steven Universe: Stevonnie (ella cuenta cono Steven y Connie) Garnet (ella también cuenta como Ruby y Sapphire xD) Perla Amatista Opal Rainbow Quartz We Bare Bears: Chloe Panda Polar Gravity Falls: Mabel Pato Stanford Wendy Candy Miracolous: Las aventuras de Ladybug: Adrien Chat Noir Ladybug Lady Wifi Regular Show: Aileen Margaret CJ Mordecai Galaxia Wander: Wander Y ya :v Mis episodios favoritos: * Solos y Juntos. * Tenemos que hablar. * Escape de la prisión. * Brillo de gema * El León 3: El video. (Si mal no recuerdo :v) * Motel Keystone. * Steven's birthday. * The answer. * Crack the wip * Drift in the beach city Mis ships favoritos 7u7 * StevenxConnie (Stevonnie) * RubyxSapphire (Garnet) * PeridotxLapis (Lapidot) * GregxRose (Steven) * Laura MaranoxRoss Lynch (Raura) * FinnxMarceline (Finnceline) Mis canciones favoritas���� * Mas fuerte que tú- S.U. * Hacerlo por el/ Por ella vencer- S.U. * Peace and love (on the planet earth)- S.U. * Mi princesa-Remmy Valenzuela * Te olvidare-Remmy Valenzuela. * Espero con Ansias-Remmy Valenzuela * Focus-Ariana Grande * See you again - Wiz Khalifa ft. Charlie Puth Mis frases * “¡Ya llegue!” * “Mis amigos me dicen Mitad cúpido ” * “Bueno, ne debo ir, los hamo :3, en especial a ti Papa<2 ” * “Y así mis niños es como se mata un shat” * “Hello, it's m... *le pegan*” * “Adivinen quién llegó! (elmo2)” * “Güen a sy yu aguein” * “Chat matado” * “ :v ”